We will be together forever
by Xflynalovers
Summary: Flyna this is our first fic please review
1. Chapter 1

I was at my room writing a song about the boy of my dreams. That boy was my one of best friends and his name is fletcher.. Yes I am in love with fletcher but he is dating olive ugh I'm starting to hate her. I stood up & Take my z-phone off l look at it to see a text from my cousin gabe & it say hey go to roomvator now & typed um ok. I run out & press the button to roomvator. The doors open & my eyes wide & said gabe! & hugged him so tight & kissed his cheek & pulled away with big smile on my face I missed him so much then asked him what are you doing here? "I'm new ant" he said happily. " oh my god I'm glad you are going here I said he smiled then mr Grundy walked to us & said hello welcome to z-tech then turned to me and asked me Take gabe to Fletcher's room?" Sure! I said "thank you" then walked away & I grabbed two of Gabe's bags then pressed button to boy dorms & the door opens & walked to Fletcher's room & knocked on his room & he yelled " who is it?" "Chyna" I yelled back & he opened the door my heart started beating fast he looked so cute as always. "hey chyna" he said with smile "hey ba- I mean fletcher as I smile back at him oh crap I almost call him baby "hey man I'm gabe I'm your new roommate & Chyna's favorite cousin" Gabe said "oh nice to meet you gabe come in guys" fletcher said as he opened the door wider & we walked in & I dropped gabe's bags "man those bags is really heavy as I sit on gabe's bed "yeah" Gabe said as he dropped his bags & sit down to next on me "so gabe what's your talent?" Fletcher asked as he sit in the other side next to me & put his arm around me I blushed "I'm actor and kinda singer what's yours? "Artist" gabe nodded "lil cuz can you sing for us? I said with smile "sure" gabe said as he opened his guitarcase and grabbed his guitar then put it on his lap and being to play & sing u smile by Justin bieber when he finished singing me & fletch started clapping "wow you are an really amazing singer like Chyna" fletcher said as he looked at me with smile I blushed man I love him so damn much & I hugged him and pulled away & was about to kiss him on cheek when someone pushed me off bed & I fell on floor & hurt my back "Olive! Why did you do that? Fletcher yelled to her "cause that b**ch was about to kiss you she said what did you just call me?" I asked her as I stand up "the b**ch" she said with smile I was about to attack her but Gabe pulls me back "I thought we were best friends olive" I said as I tried to hold the tears back "we were but you are trying to steal my boyfriend" "I am not stealing your boyfriend" I yelled "olive leave" fletcher said "fine" she said as she tried to kiss him but he pushed her away she walk out mad I hate her so much fletcher hugged me so tight & kissed my head I smiled I wish he was mine again & he whispered in my ear "I'm sorry Çhy" "it's ok it's not your fault" I whispered as I pulled away "can you sing for us?" He asked with smile "Sure" I begin to sing DNA with gabe playing guitar in background I danced during the song when I finished I hugged both of them


	2. Chapter 2

(Chyna pov) I woke up on Fletcher's bed I was about to get up but Fletcher is holding me so damn tight ugh I need to pee I looked up to him aww he is really cute when he is sleeping I don't wanna wake up but I had to so I yelled in his ear "wake up! He screamed like girl I tried to not laugh but failed he looked down to me "morning beautiful" he said with tired smile "morning cutie" he got up & i did the same "can i use your bathroon & can you go to my dorm to get my stuff?" I asked him "no need to ask you can use my bathroom & of course anything for you" "thanks" I run to the bathroom & closed the door & locked it then did my business & washed my hands & I unlocked my door & opened it & walked out to see that fletcher is gone & gabe is still asleep I had to wake him up but how? Oh well I lay down on Fletcher's bed & I started listening to music with my headphones on my phone & closed my eyes but someone called me so I opened my eyes to Fletcher's beautiful blue eyes & "hey fletch" "hey I got your stuff" he gave my big bag to me & I took it as I stand up & gave a peek on his lips oh my god I kissed him I walked fast to the bathroom & closed & locked the door then opened my bag & get my clothes for today

(Fletcher's pov) Oh my gosh she kissed me i am so happy wait I forgot about olive damn she is gonna kill me if she finds out ugh I still love chy but I have feelings for olive I heard the bathroom open I look up to see chyna she look like the angel why is she holding two bowls of ice water?

(Chyna pov) I opened the door holding two bowls of the ice water & walked up to fletch & gave one of them to him. "Follow my lead" I told him as he stood up & we walked to gabe's side of the room "1 2 3! Me & fletcher yelled as we poured the ice water on him gabe screamed like 3 old year I fell on the floor laughing gabe got up & got his clothes for today then went to bathroom annoyed I sit up & look at my dream boy "soo" "I really love the kiss" wait did he just say that? "Me too" I said as I scooted over to him "I still love you" he said as he looked at me in the eyes "but what about olive" "I love her but I love you more" I smiled & wrapped my arms around his neck "I love you too" he leaned in & kissed me softly & I kissed back then we pulled away with smile on our faces "i love you so much" I told him as I stand up "I love you so much more" he said with big smile on his face aww he looks so cute then gabe walked out "I am gonna get you guys" he said "ohh we are scared" I said fletcher laughed "I am hungry" he said "me too" "go ahead bring me back" "ok" I said fletcher opened the door "ladies first" I gigged & walked out He grab my hand & walked .the roomvator to go to the roof when we get there "sit down babe I will get our food" he said "ok" I said as I go to the table & sit down. Five mins later fletcher sit down with our food "I missed you baby" I blushed "I missed you more I said as I started eating "so I want to ask you something" he said "what is it?" Will- "hey baby" olive said "um hi" "why are you hanging out with that music loser? I opened my mouth to speak "that music nerd is my best friend!" My dream boy said I looked down smiling

(Fletcher pov) "Why are you hanging out with that music loser?" What did she just call my girl?! "That music loser is my best friend!" I said almost yelłing "um why are you best friends with that slut?" "Cause she is always be there for me & don't call her slut now leave" "fine" she said & walked off. I looked at chyna "I'm so- she grabbed my face & kissed me I smiled thought the kiss & she pulled away with big smile on her smile "thank you for defending me I love you" she said "no need to thank me nobody mess with my girl I love you more then food" I told her looking at her in her beautiful eyes "wow I'm happy to have you fletch" she said "me too" I said as I looked around before I gave her quick kiss "wanna go to my dorm?" I asked as I stand up & grab our food "sure" she said. We go to my & gabe's dorm

(Chyna pov) I opened the door & saw Gabe "hey gabe" I said "hey guys bye guys" he walked out I lay down on Fletcher's bed "Hey chy wanna finish eating" "nah I wanna give it to gabe" I told him "ok" he said. Walked over & lay down to next to me. I looked over at him "before olive came what was you saying" I asked him "will you be my secret girlfriend? it's ok if you don't want to" he said nervously "yes I will" he smiled really big & kissed me softly I smiled as I pulled away then I got up & get my pjs from my bag & went to bathroom & closed & locked the door smiling & changed to my pjs then unlocked & opened the door then walked out & I lay down next to my boy & kissed him goodnight "I love you babe "I love you beautiful goodnight" he said we fell asleep

thanks for reading tell me what you think in reviews


	3. Chapter 3

(Fletcher pov)

I woke up smiling & look down to my beautiful girlfriend I have to dump olive for her then I got up & get my clothes & went to the bathroom & closed the door & got ready for today five mins later I am ready & walked out & walked over to my sleeping beauty & leaned down & kissed her to wake her up to my surprise she wrapped her arms around my neck & kissed back then I pulled away "morning beautiful" I said "morning handsome" she said as she opened her eyes. "I will dump olive today for us" I told her "really?" She said with smile I nodded "ok" she said as she got up & gave me a quick kiss "be careful she might hit you" I nodded "don't worry" I said "ok bye babe I love you" she said while walking to bathroom "I love you too" I said as I opened the door & walked out When I got to olive's dorm & opened the door then saw her kissing angus on her bed "olive! I yelled then they stopped kissing & looked at me scared "hey fletchy" she said "how could you? I said with a mad tone in my voice" She didn't say anything "we are over I hate you" "you can't break up with me" "yes I can" I said with laugh she punched me in the arm "oww! I said "grow up" she said with smile & I walked to chyna's side of the room & got her guitar case & songbook "bye olive forever" I said with smile "bye tell chyna that she can't come to this room" she said "i will" i said as I walked out now I don't feel guilty that I cheated on her with my girl

(Chyna's pov)

"You ate my cookies?!" I said as I pushed Gabe on floor & jumped on him then "sorry Chyna I was just hungry" he said with pain "no you are not sorry! I yelled as I kept hitting him "I will make you some & now please stop hitting me " he said I stopped & sighed "okay" I said as I stand up & picked up my beanie & put it back on my head then the door opened I look over to see fletcher carrying my guitar case & songbook "hey you" I said with a wink "hey babe" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist & I wrapped mine around his neck & kissed him softly & pulled away "what happened with that bitch?" I asked with smile "I found out that she cheated on me with my ex roommate & I just broke up with her" he said happily "wow good " I said as we sit down on his bed & he pulled his arm around me "she said that you can't go to that dorm" he said "whatever I will never go to that dorm anyway gabe & yours is mine now" I said "that's right" gabe said as he sit next to me & I putted my arm around him "I love you guys" I told them "we love you too" they said in the same time "fletcher if you hurt my cousin I will kill you" gabe said as he looked at him "shut up gabe i said "its ok chy i will not hurt her never" fletcher said "good" gabe said

(Fletcher pov)

Me, Chy, & my new best friend gabe are sitting in class & I am texting Chyna "did i mention you look so beautiful with that beanie?:)" I said in text then press the send button & looked over to her then my phone beeped "yes 100 times:p & I was about to reply but the bell rang & I stood up & waited for chy & gabe "hey cutie" chyna said as she walked over to me "hey baby" I said as I kissed her forehead "hey guys" Gabe said "he- I turned around to see him with black eye "gabe what happened?!" I asked him"yeah what he said" Chyna said as she looked at him with worried look "Olive punched me" he said I got mad "lets go guys" I walked out fast with them following me

(Chyna's pov)

I am really pissed now no one mess with my man & baby cousin "Olive!" I yelled as I opened the door of her dorm "what are you doing here" She said with the angry look on her face "why did you punch my baby cousin?" "Cause you took my man from me" she said "he was mine first" I said she slapped me hard "you bitch" I yelled as I was about to punch her but fletcher picked me up "lets go babe" he told me "okay" I looked at my ex BFF "stay away from me & my guys fuck you" I told her I pick up my bags & walked out forever "sorry fletchy" I said "it's ok Chy" he said while he kissing me "I love you" I told him "I love you more" I blushed then he took my bags from me & I put my arm around him & put the other one around my baby cousin "lets go to our dorm" I said with smile When we got there "open the door C" Gabe said I rolled my eyes & opened it then walked in " man I'm hungry gabe can you get us food?" I said with smile "no" he said I wigged my eyebrows "then I will call your mom" I said as I put out my phone "fine" he said then walked out "finally we're alone" I said as I looked at my man "yeah" he said as he sit on the chair & I sat on his lap "soo" I said "wanna take selfies?" He asked "Sure" I said then hold my phone in front of us "smile!" I took it then look at it "awwww we look so cute" he said & I nodded "lets take one of us kissing" I said "ok!" He said with smile & I leaned in & kissed him & he kissed back then I took the pic & I pulled away "aww! I said with a grin "send it to me" he said "ok!"I said as I sent it to him then his phone beeped "got it" He said "ok" I said then someone knocked the door"who is it?" I yelled as I stood up & walked to it "gabe I got our food" I opened the door and saw him with pizza & homemade cookies then he walked in & put it on table "Gabe I love you" I hugged him so tight "I love you too" I heard him say as he hugged back then pulls away "lets eat" I said as I sit down to next to my boo "don't eat my cookies babe" I told him he pouted "fine you only can eat 2" I told him "yay" he said with baby voice I rolled my eyes smiling & I started eating

(Fletcher pov)

I walked out from bathroom "you can go to the bathroom now" I told my girlfriend "ok" she said as she started go to bathroom but I stopped her "where's my kiss?" I asked her "oh right" she blowed a kiss and pushed me away of the way "you will have the real one after I come out" she said while she is closing the door "ugh" I said as I lay my side of bed & I went to Instagram & posted a seflie of myself "I'm back" I heard her sing & I put my phone down "good" I said she rolled over to me & kissed me for 5 mins then pulled away with smile "goodnight I love you so much baby" she told me while falling asleep "I love you too beautiful" I said & watched her sleep for awhile I fell asleep

(Chyna pov)

I woke up before boys & I am already ready so I have to wake them up & I walked to fletcher & sat down then put out my phone & quickly take picture of him sleeping then kissed him to wake him up & he wrapped his arm around my waist & kissed back then pulled away "morning princess" he said with cute smile of his I blushed "morning" i stood up and he got up & walked to bathroom as I walked to gabe "Gabe wake up" I said as I gently shake him "5 more min mom" he said "I'm not your mom so let me call her" I said with smile he opened his eyes & got up I laughed "I hate you" he said "I love you too" I said then someone knocked the door it's weird & gabe opened the door "hello?" He said then found a note on the door & closed the door I took the note "watch your back" I read aloud "what?" He asked "fletcher!" I called him he opened the door & walked out "yeah?" He asked me & I gave him the note & he reads it "I'm scared" I told him & he wrapped his arms around me & just hold me I feel safe in his arms


	4. Chapter 4

(Chyna pov)

I was Laying in the bed thinking then my phone rings & I answered without looking an caller id "hello? I said sighing "Chyna!" I smiled knowing the voice "Brandy!" I said happily "hey how's my favorite cousin?! "I'm ok you? "Same I have good news" "tell me!" I said excitedly "I'm coming to z-tech" oh my god I'm happy now "really?! Awesome I promise i will help you" brandy can't walk "I know that's why you are my mom's favorite niece" I smiled "aww" I said "Hey I have to go cuz I have to pack" she said "ok love you so much thanks for making me better cuz I was scared I will tell you what happened when you get here" "ok love you too girl & your welcome see you soon "see you soon" we hang up "I love you Brandy" I said to myself smiling then I heard the voices outside the door "you suck at basketball gabe" fletcher said between laughs" "shut up man you couldn't stop talking about Chyna" gabe said "cuz I miss her" "wow you really love her" "yeah since the first time I saw her" I blushed then the door opened "hey baby" fletcher said as he lay down next to me "hey" I said with big smile "are you feeling better?" He asked me worried "yeah thanks to brandy" I said "you talked to her?" Gabe asked as he lay down right side next to me "yep she's coming here" I said happily "oh man she will be boss me around like you do now" he cried I rolled my eyes "I have to look out for her" I said "why?" Fletcher asked me "she can't walk" "oh right then I'll help you" he said "thank you" I said as I gave him quick peck on cheek

(Fletcher pov)

I am waiting for Brandy with Chyna who's excited to see her "I can't wait to see her" she said then the doors opened & we turned around "brandy!" She yelled as she ran over to her & hugged her tightly "hey Chyna you look so beautiful & grown up" brandy said as she hugged her "aww thank you & you look so beautiful too" Chyna. Said with big smile then they pulled away & Gabe comes over to us "hey Brandy" he said as he rolled his eyes "hey Gabe" she said with smile "oh Brandy this is my boyfriend Fletcher" Chyna said "hi Brandy Chyna told me about you" I said as I shook her hand "hi Fletcher Chyna told me about you too" Brandy said shyly I blushed "ok boys you get her stuff" Chyna said "no" Gabe said Chyna & Brandy glared at him "ok ok please don't hurt me" he said then he rans outside "bye love you Chy" I said "bye love you too" she said as she gave me quick kiss then walked off with Brandy & I ran outside to help Gabe

(Chyna pov)

I pushed Brandy into our dorm "how's life in Michigan?" I said as I put a chair next to her & sat down "boring cuz you are not there" she said "aww" I said I used to live with her cause my parents used to work all time when I was younger "remember when we used to sing & dance all time?" I laughed "yeah" "good times" "re- someone opened the door & we turned around & I got mad & hold Brandy for safely "what are you doing here Olive?" I asked her calmly "looking for my man" she said "hold up Chy This is olive? Brandy asked me "yeah I am olive who are you?" Olive asked her "I'm new ant & Chyna's big cousin" She told her "well your cousin is slut" Olive said Brandy punched her in the face really hard I tried to hold back laugh "listen don't call my cousin slut now get out dont come back" she said olive ran out & closed the door I let go of Brandy "sorry for holding you like that she is bad" I said "it's ok I understand" she said "if she hit you I will kick her ass" I said "aww- wait did she hit you or gabe?" She asked me I looked at her "yeah she did" i said "I will kill that bitch" she said "did you saw her face when I punch her?" She asked with laugh "oh my god yeah she looks so scared" I said while laughing "yeah no one mess with you" she said "yeah remember our promise? I asked her "yeah we will in a band together when we are older" she said with smile "now we are older lets do it! I said happily "okay! By the way I brought dounts" she said "yay" I said "I hope Gabe didn't eat our dounts if he did eat them we'll get him" she said "yeah" I said "I missed you & gabe but you more" I smiled "aww I missed you too so really much I was thinking about you all time" I said "really?" Brandy said "of course I watched your YouTube videos all time" I told her honestly "aww did you watch my new video?" I grabbed my Z-laptop & go to YouTube & go to her channel & click on the first video "hey guys this video is for my cousin Chyna parks she is like little sister to me Chyna if you are watching it I love & miss you" Brandy said in the video I smiled then she being to play the piano & started singing how do I get there from here? Wow her voice kinda sound like mine I started crying when she started crying near the end of the song when she finished singing "thanks for watching guys I love you all" she said then the video ended & put my laptop on the floor then pick brandy up & put her on my lap "thank you for being amazing cousin to me I look up to you alot you are like older sister I never had I love you so dang much" I said while looking at her black eyes she just hugged me so tight & I hugged her back the same way stroking her long black hair while I was sobbing "hey guys what- why are you girls crying?" I heard the boys say & I pointed to my laptop still hugging Brandy & fletcher picked it up & play the video "wow" Gabe & Fletcher said with big smile "we will go to game room" Gabe said "call or text us if you need us" fletcher said "Chyna I love you" he said as he blew me kiss & I smiled & catched a kiss "I love you too" I mouthed & they ran out "so what do you wanna do?" I asked my sweet cousin while I was pulling away & hold her so she won't fall "I don't know" she said "me either" I said "I'm hungry" "me too" I said as I stand up and carrying her to her stuff & she grabbed one of her bags & walked to our bed & sat down on it "open it B" I said as I put her next to me "ok ok" she said as she opened it & looked for them "ugh gabe ate dounts" she said annoyed "what?" I said as I called Fletcher "hey babe" "hey can you get us dounts & tacos?" "Sure" I smiled "thank you" "no need to thank me I would do anything for you "love you bye" "love you too bye Chy" we hang up "fletcher will- I saw brandy sleeping on my shoulder aww she looks so cute & I put my arm around her & kissed her forehead for seflie then I took it & posted it on Instagram & I lay her down & took off her boots then I lay down next to her then fell asleep

(Fletcher pov)

"Gabe open the door" i said "ok" gabe said he opened the door & I walked in & saw the girls asleep on their bed "aww that's cute" I whispered & put their food on Chyna's desk then I quietly walked to Chyna's side of bed "babe

wake up" I whispered to her she woke up & looked over to me "hey Fletchy" she whispered with tired smile "hey chy got y"all food it's on your desk" I whispered "okay thank you" she whispered as she grabbed my shirt & kissed me for a min "your welcome love you goodnight "love you too goodnight" she whispered while falling asleep I smiled as I went to my side of the room & took off my shoes then lay down on my bed & fall asleep

(Chyna pov)

I woke up in next morning & I rolled over to see Brandy awake "hey B" I told her "hey sorry that I- "it's ok" I told her with smile "ok" she said "do you need to go to bathroom?" I asked her "little" I got up & walked to her side of the bed & picked her up & walked to the bathroom "close the door" she closed the door & locked it 30 mins later we are dressed I walked out with brandy on my back "hey girls" I heard Fletcher say & I turned around "hey babe" I said "hey fletch" Brandy said he just smiled & walked to bathroom "where's my kiss?!" I asked him "oh right" he walked back out & gave me quick kiss then he walked back to bathroom "aww" Brandy said I smiled & opened the door & walked out to mr Grundy's office "are you sure that I'm not heavy?" Brandy asked me "nah I love carrying you around" I said as I looked at her with grin she just smiled when we got there I knocked the door "come in I heard mr Grundy say I opened it & walked in "hey Mr Grundy" I said "hello girls" he said & I put brandy off my back & sat down & put her on my lap "you are cousins right?" We nodded at the same time "I'm looking out for her" I told him "wow you are a sweet cousin to her" he told me with smile I blushed "she is in your all classes" me & brandy looked at each other with biggest smiles on our faces "thank you Mr Grundy" brandy said "your welcome now you can leave" I put her in the chair next to me & stood up then bent down and she jumped on my back & I walked out to our dorm when we got there I opened the door & walked in "hello" we said happily "hey guys" gabe said I grabbed our food & walked to our bed & I sat down & put Brandy next to me "where's Fletcher?" I asked Gabe "in a class" "oh right" I said "what did Mr Grundy say? He asked us "we have all classes together" I said excited "oh cool" Gabe said "gabe get me a slush" Brandy told him "okay" he said then walked out

"So our class is in 2 hours wanna go to dance studio after class?" I asked her "sure" she said as she put her hood on "awesome" I said as I put my hair in bun then Fletch run in & closed the door & locked it me & Brandy looked at him like what's wrong

(Fletcher pov)

I ran in & closed the door & locked it I turned around to see Chy & Brandy stare at me like What's wrong? "Olive" I told them "what did she do now?!" Chyna asked "she tried to kiss me but I kicked her" I said "well she deserved it" brandy said "yeah I can't believe we were best friends with her" I said "me either" Chyna said as she stood up & change her & brandy's shoes "what are you guys doing today?" "We are going to dance studio after class" Chyna said with grin "cool" then someone knocked the door "it's Gabe" I heard him say then I unlocked & opened the door & walked in "here's your slush" gabe told Brandy & She took it from him "thanks" she said "well come on Brandy we have to go" Chy said as she put her hoodie in their backpack & put it on Brandy's back then bent down so She can jump on her back "peace out love you boys"they said at the same time & chyna blew me a kiss & I caught it she just blushed & walked out man I love that girl


End file.
